A New Life - A Predator Romance
by Sarahbeth Lazic - Author
Summary: Finally, the day had arrived when Deline would step into her new life as a Saku-zee. The ritual of bonding would be completed, and she would stand by her mate's side - proud and true. He was a warrior, a Predator of exceptional skills, but in his new role Xu'tzўn was to see to her happiness and her pleasure. Their new life was now. (Predator x human OC Lemons)


A New Life S Lazic

A New Life

~ A Predator Fanfictioin ~

‡

(Warning: Adult / 18+ intimate situations)

**D**eline shook, trembling where she stood within the empty and silent room. Every nerve of her being was twisting prickles of fear, apprehension and excitement throughout her, coiling knots of worry within her belly.

She gulped, forcing down a lump that had wedged itself within her throat. With a breath released, she slowly slid her gaze around the room. It was dark but for a handful of flickering of dim lights softened the shadows that were split by the few of the Blivorian candles that glowed their eerie green flames. The air in the room smelt heavily of musky incense that burned from within two large and ornately carved stone burners. The thick smoke from the incense and the candles created a caressing fog that moved gracefully throughout the room.

So this would be the room where the Kal-macha would be sealed, signing her fate forever in to destiny. A tiny little smile graced her delicately painted lips as she drew in a steady breath in hopes of calming her pounding heartbeat. A tiny tremble turned into a shiver of anticipation as her mind focused upon the coming events. Every Saku-zee dreamed of this moment, the moment when her Kal-Macha would take place and when she would finally meet her mate for the first time in their bonding ceremony. Only with the blessing of the Black Warrior would a Saku-zee be rewarded with a true warrior, to make and be happy in their union.

Deline hoped, she had prayed for many years, that her Yaujta mate would accept her openly and not be one of the feared warriors told in the stories spread through the Saku-zee population. Though many Yaujta warriors treated their Saku-zee with pride and gentleness, there were a few who were cruel and dominate.

No, her mate would not be like. She trusted that the Black Warrior would give her a mate who would be kind to her, passionate and see to her desires as much as she would see to his. After all, Deline was a proud Saku-zee. One of many in her family, going back generations, who had been chosen and blessed as a mate to a proud warrior of a Yaujta clan. It was not odd that a human would be chosen, as they were often the predestined females to fill the Saku-zee role. Many saw their destinies as a gift to be proud of, a tradition spanning thousands of years. Deline was one of such - a proud Saku-zee.

There was no greater gift to her than to be selected, to finally be assured that a mate had been selected for her. Sure, she could not provide her mate with offspring, but that was not the purpose of a Saku-zee. Her purpose was to act as a companion to her warrior, as a trophy of pleasure and beauty. One would think that a culture whose sole purpose was to breed deadly hunters and warriors, addicted to strength and skill, would desire the sensual companionship of a simple human female - an exotic trophy.

Yes, a trophy.

That would be a fair title to call a Saku-zee. For thousands of years females of many worlds were selected for their bravery, their skills, their beauty or their talents. Females who harnessed many, if not all, of these qualities were honored above all other Saku-zee and often bread with powerful males of their own race to create a lineage of equal, if not better, females to be trained and raised to be Saku-zee.

So, why would a human female be chosen as a prized trophy to a being such as a Yaujta when they had females of their own species to mate with and reproduce with? Simple. There were many males within the species from tribes and clans who valued more than just hunting and killing and reproducing. The males of their clans had long ago embraced the willingness of females from ancient, and simple, human civilizations. And over time, their involvement with these woman became sexual. Their intimate acts became more complex, filled with traditions and rituals surrounding their human females. And as the human populations on many planets began to evolve into advance civilizations so did the relationships between the warrior and his mate, becoming intricate and more personal. .

Deline was from one of the families whose lineages were bread for the production of the most desirable Saku-zee. Deline's own sister had been chosen years ago to be mated to a proud warrior of the same clan her own mate was to come from. Her sister Ayle was happy and treated as a queen by her mate, and now Deline too would be given her own mate and take her place by his side.

Delicate fingers fidgeted with the sash that was tied about her slender hips, twisting the fine material into crinkles of blue. How long had she been waiting? Minutes? No, more like hours as she stood within the center of the room, breathing in the intoxicating aroma of the incense. The scent filled her body with heat, tingling warmth from her ears to her toes. She felt embraced by the musky scent as if the delicate mist was the arms of a lover.

A shiver coursed through her followed by a little moan that tumbled past her lips. Her sleek muscles tightened as she mewed and curled into herself with a caress of a cheek to a bare shoulder. She nibbled upon her lower lip as an excited, innocent little giggle bubbled up within her slender throat.

She couldn't wait to see him again. Only once had she met her mate. It was tradition that no Saku-zee could meet her male before the Kal-Macha. Even when facing him at the Juan'zji ceremony had she been covered head to toe in a thick veil of red, so thick that she could not see an inch before her. However, Deline had always been a sneaky little thing, and during the ceremony of introductions, she had been able to shift the veil just right so she could see past a parting in the lace-like material. It was only a glimpse, a shadow of her mate, but she was able to see enough to know that in the appearance of his race, he was considered very 'handsome'.

He had taken her breath away, all raw power, muscle and strength. He was the form of a true warrior and Hunter.

Xu'tzўn was the middle son to one of the most powerful and respected leaders of the Yaujta clans on their home planet – the Βαράκ clan – and was sired by their war chief N'ɉall. He had only one sibling above him, his elder brother Viζ'ar, the mate to Deline's sister. Xu'tzўn, like his father and brother, was well known as being a strong and honorable warrior with a history of proud and intense hunts. His status allowed him the right to have any female of his race to mate with and to produce offspring that would carry on his talents and skills. However, like his brother, he chose to take a Saku-zee instead of a breeding mate of his own race. Xu'tzўn had chosen to forgo mating for reproduction, instead, taking a Saku-zee who would gift him with decades of sensuality, pleasure and companionship – ideals that the females of his race were not known to harbor.

Ayle swore to her that Xu'tzўn was more than just a proud warrior, that he was an honorable male who would be kind to her, see to all of her needs and be proud of her. Yes, the Yaujta species could be kind, as were many species and races of beings. Similarly, the personalities and characteristics varied from Yaujta to Yaujta. Some were cruel, vicious and cold while others were kind, compassionate and ethical.

Was that her heart skipping beats and pounding so loudly in her ears? Of course it was! Deline couldn't control her excitement. If she didn't do something to divert her dancing thoughts, she might just scream out her excitement. But such behavior was unwarranted at this important moment. Self-control and patience was expected of her, not giddy excitement. She was to be waiting for her mate in a quiet, calm and almost meditative state.

Being calm was the last thing on Deline's. She was so nervous, so excited that her fingers refused to obey her and kept twisting her sash, destroying the fine fabric. So she began to move about the room, pacing from one massive window, open to the red planet, to the next. The room was his, the private quarters to the noble born Xu'tzyn. The walls were created of dark, carved stone work with four, open windows spanning each corner and covered with long thick fabric of blood red and black, exposing the scenery of the home planet where the sky was filled with clouds of mixing reds and structures of carved stone and dark metal rising up across the horizon. The furniture was much as the room itself, dark stone - thick and heavy - structures carved with symbols adorned with plush cushions and dark pillows. To say that the Predator race didn't appreciate valuable items was incorrect as there was not a single item in the chamber or upon the furniture that wasn't of fine, expensive quality.

She moved slowly upon her bare feet, quietly padding upon the stone floor as she looked upon a few cases showing samples of his hunts. The skulls inside were stone white and perfectly preserved forever to expose their frightening existences as they were monsters from distant planets - all killed by him. Passing by the showcases, she stepped to the windows, closing her eyes as the cool breeze of the exotic evening danced through the open windows. Deline ran a set of fingers over the silken fabric of the thin curtains that fluttered in the breeze, but then she turned her eyes to the side and caught a glimpse of the massive bed lifting off the floor on a stone platform. Heat flooded and twisted within her stomach as she stared at the bed, imagining the erotic events that would occur upon its plush mattress and silk covers. This would be her room from now on, not just his, and his bed would be her bed as well - their bed.

Releasing a sigh, Deline skimmed her pale, copper eyes about the room. She brushed back a ringlet of beige from a pale cheek as she absentmindedly licked her lips. She continued to walk the room, touching objects here and there in hopes that her mind and her nerves would ease and leave her with the peace and control she needed to not embarrass her new mate upon this very special night.

She paused at a carved statue of the Black Warrior that stood tall upon an altar of black marble, and there she bowed her head to offer a quick prayer to the ancient warrior God. She asked him for his blessing for her coming union and gift her with the necessary skills to bring happiness and honor to Xu'tzўn.

With her prayer concluded, Deline moved to another window to gaze out over the dark sky of the Predator home-world, her home now. She looked upon the massive geometric structures of stone rising up high to create the formation of a city conceived of tribal architecture and intricate technology. A few ships hovered high above in the over cast sky where streaks of red lightening could be seen streaking in the distant clouds. A storm was brewing, a sign of good luck and prosperity, and with it came the caress of Rain upon the air. Deline tipped her head into the caressing breeze and drew in the fragrant smell and the tiny caress of moisture that kissed her skin.

She sighed and leaned further out to the massive window to feel more and more of the coming breeze. But then her mind began to fog, and her body began to weaken as she leaned heavily to the stonework. Copper eyes blinked a few times beneath long lashes just as a strained sigh pressed past her lips. When had she suddenly become so tired? It was if she had not slept for days, and truthfully, she had not. Sleep deprivation swept down upon her with a vengeance making her sway in her stance. Was she so tired that her excitement was being replaced with exhaustion? A smile took her lips as she thought back on past two days filled with celebrations among the Βαράκ clan - no wonder she felt exhausted. Deline had not slept a wink at all in the past forty-eight hours, and now it seemed her body had told her enough was certainly enough.

Over two hours ago, Deline had been guided from the clan's grand exhibition hall where the chief sat to oversee all activities of his family, surrounded by the most prized trophies every hunted by members of his clan. The males staid for the final stages of the ceremony, while Ayle and a few other Saku-zee attendants saw to the preparation of Deline for the Kal-Macha, seeing to her bath, the oiling of her skin with scented oils, the draping of her silks upon her before leaving her to meditate on her coming union. The past few days seemed to be nothing more but a blur to her, ending in a quiet moment when her excitement flooded her very soul.

The bed was calling to her, whispering her name so very sensually. Couldn't she just lie down for a few minutes to give her body a momentary rest? What harm would it do? She would wake before her mate arrived, thus keeping with the terms of his Traditions

Deline pushed from the window frame to shuffle to the bed. She crawled up atop it, coiling down in the center and sighing as the plush softness embraced her tired body. There she stretched out upon her back, looking up to the arched ceiling of stone. Her fingers bundled into the delicate fabric of her dress, shear in color, that caressed over her stomach and for one moment, Deline wondered what her mate's touch would feel like. She smiled to her innocent little fantasy. Sleep came quickly to her, and before she knew what was happening, her eyes grew heavy and lidded with thick lashes.

How long had she been asleep?

Minutes?

Hours?

Too long it seemed for she was pulled from her faint slumber by the softest of touches. She felt fingers drifting down her arm, over her fingers then down along her stomach. Deline twisted in her sleep, giving a little moan as she settled to her back once again. A very soft clicking sound echoed gently about her, or was that sound simply a part of her dream?

Another touch brought fingers, tipped with thin claws, to brush through her hair before outlining the delicate contours of her cheeks and lips. Another sequence of clicks called to her, urging her to wake from her slumber. Sleep clouded eyes fluttered, opening slowly, and through her waking state, Deline stretched her arms up over her head. The moment the haze from her eyes drifted away was the moment Deline's mind came alive. She went to move, arching her lean body till a deadly hand pressed to one of her shoulders, gently urging her back down to the bed.

There, leaning over her, was Xu'tzўn.

The Yaujta tipped his unique head, comprised of rounded plates of bones along his skull, slowly to the left and then to the right as if taking his time analyzing _his_ sleeping female. Only one time before had he seen her and even then she had been covered by a long veil. Now, he could see her clearly with only a thin drape of fabric covering her flesh. She certainly wasn't what he had expected. She was not like sister Ayle. Deline was smaller, petite in frame but no less luscious, and much fairer with skin that glowed within the dim lights of the room. She held a delicate, gentle beauty while her sister's beauty was stronger, more rustic.

Deline was younger than her sister by a few years, and said to be innocent in mind. Where Viζ'ar spoke of Ayle as being independent, vibrant and like fire – wild and passionate – while Deline was tender, docile and inexperienced. He chose her those qualities and many more.

They stared at each other, neither moving nor speaking.

Ever so gently, Xu'tzўn used a claw to skim along her cheek, brushing aside a lock of her hair. "De…line…" He said her name in a gurgled formation of her natural tongue, a language not easy for his race to master.

Deline felt no fear as she looked upon his structure - his 'features'. Xu'tzўn's dark, beady eyes were sunken into his alien-like skull where the bone plate rose up at a gentle slope, ending in small bone like protrusions that circled the plate. Tentacle like strands of black hung down from rim of the skull and ended in decorative silver clasp and bone shards. He wore a traditional metal bracer about his neck, decorated in symbols of his clan and his hunting exploits. The mandibles protruding from his jaw moved in an almost smooth repetition with the softest of sounds flowing forth from his insect like mouth.

Deline had seen many of his kind, both male and female, a good amount she found repulsive, yet her mate had a handsome quality to him that she found physically appealing. His features were proportionate to his physique, no curve longer than the other, and his skin held a reptilian pattern colored a pale beige that mixed with warm brown and marked with darker browns that reminded her of melted chocolate.

Deline licked her lips as she reached up to touch his cheek, and Xu'tzўn tipped his head to greet her touch. His eyes closed from within bony sockets as the soft sounds of clicks and grunts moved in a framework of rhythmic syllables. His skin was smooth, hairless and etched with powerful muscles that she could see subtly shifting along the contours of his taut torso. She was not surprised to discover that he wore nothing upon his torso but for two intricately carved arm bands of a silver metal upon his forearms. Even his long fingers ended in smooth, trimmed claws and were decorated as well in silver rings and bands.

Deline moved slowly to her knees. Her mate shifted back to give her room, and as he did so, she reached out once again to touch his features.

Xu'tzўn did not move as she traced his features with her fingertips. The mandibles of his jaws moving as he rumbled his pleasure to the sensation of the delicate touch. As she ran her critical gaze over him, the warrior felt a swirl of unease that Deline may reject him, as was her right if he did not please her by his outward appearance, strength and power. He did not dare move, did not dare breathe as his mate's gentle touch grew bolder, moving to explore the crown of his head. Her touch sent shivers down his spine to crawl across his skin, so he rolled his head in order to watch her trail fingers outline a tendril then fell over his shoulder.

"Will you…hurt me?"

The timid, tiny sound of her voice drew the Hunter's gaze to her, and he cocked his head to the side. And with his unique interpretation of sound, he echoed her words. "Hurt…you? No…"

Encouraged by her own strength and his words, Deline closed her eyes, drew a breath then leaned to him. She was timid, so very timid, as she brushed her cheek to his. Touching was important to his kind, a form of intimate communication. For a female to touch a male in any form of placidity was not only an expression of tenderness and acceptance, but also a sign that the female was willing to submit to a male. Female Yaujta were dominant not only on the hunting field but in the mating bed, and often males would end up littered with bruises, gashes and broken bones simply by a female's intense mating desires. There were cases when a female would kill a male simply because he didn't pleasure her in the way she demanded. For a male, to displease a female in the form of sexual pleasure was a sign of great dishonor.

Deline didn't want her mate to think she would harm him in any way, to claw at him and demand of him as the females of his kind often took great pleasure in doing. She wanted him to know that she was pleased with him, and that he could be pleased by her. She was a Saku-zee. Deline was not only raised to provide her mate with all he needed, as a warrior and as a hunter, but she was to see to his pleasure as a gift from the Black Warrior.

This one motion, this gentle caress was an expression from Deline to Xu'tzўn of her tender intentions. She heard a rumble from the male, a few clicks of acceptance and then a press of his cheek to hers. There was no need to rush this moment for it was a moment for the two to understand and know each other before the physical mating ritual began.

Deline nuzzled her cheek one last time to his before she drew back. She sucked in a breath trying to stop the shaking in her body as she raised hands to brush her fingers along the thin membrane connecting his mandibles. Her touch drew forth another rumble from him, and his deep set eyes closed to the enjoyment of her touch. Another tickle of encouragement from his reaction and Deline caressed her fingertips along his sculpted features, over his cheeks and jaws then over the protruding bones of his brows, exploring the formation dips of his skull.

Xu'tzўn growled a deep, vibrating growl as his Saku-zee ran her fingers up over the bone of his skull. The skin that was pulled so tightly over the bone was an area more sensitive than any other area of his body. For a female to touch the skull of a male was a sign of desire, a sign she wished to mate with him. He had spent many a day and night pleasing a female of his race in the wild throws of erotic matting, and many a time the female had clawed his skin almost from his body. He inwardly flinched when Deline moved her fingers higher upon his features as if expecting her to dig her nails in, yet he had to remind himself that this little human was not a female of his species and had been trained and bred to be her devoted mate.

The thought suddenly stunned him.

This moment was true.

This beautiful little human was his. She was devoted to him and would see to him personally. No other male has ever touched her, nor would another male ever look at her without their eyes being torn out from the back of their skulls. Yes, Xu'tzўn would kill to protect his Saku-zee, his mate. He would see to her safety and to her every need. Anything she needed, he would provide.

As long as she pleased him, that is.

Already Deline was doing just that. Xu'tzўn purred soft growls as his female continued to caress and stroke the bone plate of his head. Her touch was so soft, so gentle that he could feel the muscles of his body relaxing. Her touch was magic.

Deline smiled softly, and fueled by his comfortable sounds and his reaction, she leaned closer to him and rose up to her knees so she could touch her lips to his raised forehead. She kissed a line across his forehead then over his brows, and the rumbled growls deepened as she brushed her lips to his features. When she drew back, a tiny little blush took her cheeks and she shyly turned her features away, nibbling her lips as her heart fluttered within her chest.

Xu'tzўn tipped his head when she drew back, his eyes opening to see Deline looking to the side. She was nervous, and he could nearly hear her heart pounding within her chest. Touching a long finger beneath her chin, Xu'tzўn raised her gaze back to him. When their eyes met, he leaned forwards with mandibles closing so he could skim the side of his features along hers safely. He was pleased already by her tenderness and expressed that pleasure with tiny, almost delicate quick clicks.

Deline sighed to the touch. She closed her eyes with a tiny little moan to the gentle touches that now graced her body. The feel of sharp claws skimming along her form, outlining her body over thin material, trailed a shiver over her flesh.

Xu'tzўn nuzzled his mate's features as he skimmed her throat with the edge of a mandible. He drew in her intoxicating sent, giving a hum to the sweetness that drifted from her. She didn't have that heavy musk that the females of his species expelled when in heat. Deline's scent was sweet, delicate and intoxicating. Xu'tzўn wanted to drench himself in that scent, bathe in her essence. He grumbled, clicked and growled as his touch continued to browse the curves of her body. She was so tiny, so petite and delicate, compared to females of his race. She may just break under his use.

Xu'tzўn took a long, steady breath. He had to calm himself as his excitement continued to burn within him. Desire struck him hard, the need for this female was nearly overpowering. He could think of more pleasing than sheathing himself within her tight body, pleasuring himself with her heat and claiming her as his.

Growling, the Yaujta drew back then moved from the bed with a hand offered down to her. "Come," he spoke in his guttural and broken voice.

Deline shivered to that single toned word, but obeyed him and placed her hand in his without fear. She slid gracefully from the bed to stand at his side.

Xu'tzўn guided her with him to one of the open windows, catching, from the corner of his eyes, a shiver running along her body form as a cool breeze blew inside. The Hunter chuckled, if one could call the bubble of guttural sounds rumbling from his tight chest a chuckle. He tipped her head up as he leaned down to brush his cheek along her own. There was a tradition to uphold in the Kal-Macha with steps to adhere to, yet Xu'tzўn was quick to push the ritualized process aside for his own desires.

He had waited for Deline for so long that the last of his patience was wearing quite thin. Finally, she stood willingly before him. But was she ready for him? Humans did not have a cycle of heat as the females of his kind experienced. When a female Yaujta was in heat, craving a male, there was no such thing as 'foreplay'. Mating with a female was quick and over in the heat of the moment. There was no time taken to ensure that both male and female were satisfied with sexual pleasure.

Humans were different. A human female expected the act of mating to be filled with the enjoyment of physical pleasure, the need for sensuality and bonding with her mate. She desired that the sexual encounter be extended till she was satisfied and often reoccur more than just once in a night, or even in the day.

Xu'tzўn still could not understand how a human female would wish to seek pleasure from her mate more than just once and at any time - night or day. Would she really desire him in such a way that he could please her often and with no purpose but to be together, to seek out sexual gratification and to enjoy each other's bodies? Would Deline welcome him into their bed when he craved the pleasure of her body? Yes. She was a Saku-zee and trained for his needs, yet if she refused him for whatever reason that was her choice, and a choice he was not to fight. A warrior could not force himself upon his Saku-zee for that would be a great dishonor to his pride. If a Saku-zee refused her mate, the refusal would show that the male was not capable of pleasing his Saku-zee. The ultimate shame upon a male would be that his Saku-zee might demand that their union between her and her chosen mate be revoked. She then had the right to take another mate if she so wished.

There were two objects a male Predator strived to obtain in his life, one was winning the ultimate hunt and the other was claiming a Saku-zee for life. Xu'tzўn's elder brother had taken his mate Ayle five years prior and would kill any who dared look at her, touch her or disrespect her. Then again, from what Xu'tzўn had seen of Ayle, she would skin any female who dared to look at her mate, disrespect her or shame he and his Clan. She was a feisty and determined female with a deep sense of self-pride and love for her sister. The mating between her and Viζ'ar was a true mating that had created a bond between Viζ'ar and his Saku-zee that could be broken only by death.

In fact, a bonded male who has lost his Saku-zee has been known to deny females till his own death. A Saku-zee committing ritualistic suicide at the death of her male was not an uncommon act. Such could be the intensity of the bond between the mated, a bond far greater than loyalty could ever create. Xu'tzўn could only pray to the Black Warrior that he and Deline could build their bond to such a deep and spiritual level as his brother had with Ayle.

Deline stood with her breath hitching within her chest. Each breath she took had to be forced up through her lungs as her body refused to obey any command she gave it. Somehow, she managed to move her legs, shuffling her feet as the Predator moved her towards the window. She was shivering even though her body was warm all over. It was his gaze that had her flesh prickling with heat. She could feel his deadly, dark eyes locked upon her body as he slowly circled her. Deline gulped to the tension she felt caressing over her.

Xu'tzўn's physical power radiated from all about him. His male essence swept through her, making her knees tremble and her breath quiver within her chest. Then he touched her, and Deline had to bite back a small moan to the sensations of claws skimming up along her bare arms. Her breath caught behind her pressed lips as her dark eyes closed and her head tipped back. Deline felt a hand grace over a hip followed by a corded arm flexing as it slid over her abdomen. Then she was pulled back till her back was flush against the sculpted, tight muscles that formed her mate's torso. Another tiny moan, delicate, trickled from deep within her throat to the feel of the warrior's impossibly taut chest lifting and pressing with every breath he took.

Xu'tzўn rumbled at her reaction to his touch, to his body, and spread his deadly fingers against her stomach so he could press her back to him as close as possible. He wanted to feel her curves align with the proportions of his male physique. He moved one hand along her arm, caressing the lean formation of muscles before taking her hand and bringing her arm up and back so he could press her palm to his cheek. He wanted more of her touch. He wanted to feel her all over his skin.

Dipping his head, Xu'tzўn ran the tip of a mandible slowly over his mate's shoulder then down her neck. He clicked and chattered in delight to the scent of her delicate skin as he caressed his own flesh over hers. His mate trembled against him, but not out of fear but out of desire. Xu'tzўn knew the shaking of fear. Deline's body trembled for him and with the lust he could nearly taste.

Growling low, Xu'tzўn slid the hand of his resting to her stomach lower till he curled fingers against the apex of her female body.

Deline gasped, her eyes nearly rolling within their sockets as her lips parted with a heavy breath. He touched her ever so softly with the pad of a digit over thin fabric. That fabric couldn't protect her from the instant wave of heat that spread through her. Deline whimpered to the intimate caress of fabric being played over the sensitive, smooth folds of her body, and her back arched with her hips pressing forwards in a wanton show of need.

Xu'tzўn purred deeply as he watched his mate's curved frame arch out to him in a silent expression of desire. Every sound that tumbled from her lips reached the deepest part of his being. He wanted more of those sounds by any means required. And so Xu'tzўn trailed the curve of his claws down the inside of the arm he had raised up. Beneath him, his mate suddenly bucked against him as a tumble of giggles escaped her lips.

"That tickles!" Deline squeaked with a squirm of her body.

Xu'tzўn tipped his head. With the little ability of his kind to show facial expressions, all he could do was chuckle to express his amusement. Deline's laughter was bright, carefree and beautiful. Laughter, true laughter, was rare to his kind. However, as much as Xu'tzўn found himself enjoying her giggles and the way she squirmed against him, he wished to hear more sensual noises - soft little moans and tiny little gasps. Those were the sounds that were fueling his own sexual desire.

He touched her again, this time circling the back of his fingertip against her with the fabric of her gown tormenting sensitive flesh. Xu'tzўn was rewarded with the curl of her nails against the side of his jaw and a deep moan. The nip of pain felt as she ran her nails along his skin was more pleasing to him than painful, and the sensation brought a rumble of pleasure through his body.

Deline's mind spun, and every inch of her flesh was licked by fire. All she could think about was him and the want to have more of him. Little mews and moans echoed from her as she arched and twisted for his attention. "Please…" Deline heard that little word slip forth with an echo of a whimper.

"Pl…ease…" Xu'tzўn's liquid voice repeated.

"Yes," Deline whispered.

The sound that came from Xu'tzўn was deep and tight, and he shook as he curled fingers against her inner thigh, pulling nails along skin and fabric. He didn't mean to hurt her as he drew aside the fabric of her gown so he could feel a bare thigh - so soft, so silken and so different from the skin texture of Yaujta females.

Trembling, Deline drew away to the displeasure of her mate. This moment couldn't be interrupted, but she wanted this moment to be perfect, and that meant completing the bonding ceremony. It was not unknown for a bonded Yaujta and his Saku-zee could choose to make their bond written in skin, so to speak, by branding a Saku-zee's flesh with the symbol of her mate's clan. Doing so was considered one of the highest honors a Yaujta could receive from his mate. The skin of a Saku-zee was to remain void of bruises, cuts or unwanted marks as they were to be a symbol of tender and succulent perfection. They were to be as perfect as possible. However, marks received by a Saku-zee during a spar, a hunt or an honor battle was considered honorable. For a Saku-zee to mark her flesh permanently with the brand of her mate was the ultimate showing of dedication and loyalty, of honor and pride.

Deline wanted that. She wanted Xu'tzўn's mark upon her flesh, even though most bonded mates waited many years to perform the Branding ceremony, but she couldn't. Deep within her coiled a hot urge to feel the pain from the acid used in the ceremony and the intense pride she would have in exposing her mate's mark.

The Branding ceremony was not a simple no was it an easy procedure as nothing in the Yaujta world was simple, or easy, or painless. Everything was meant to test a warrior of his or her prowess and strength. If she could withstand the pain of a marking, she would show her mate just how much she deserves him and how far her loyalty to him would go.

Taking a deep shaking breath, Deline stepped to the altar where the carved statue of the Black Warrior rested. There she reached a hand out to take carefully into her fingers a small vile of yellowish liquid. Inside was the blood of one of the Yaujta's most prized hunting trophies, an alien species that was nothing but terrifying. Deline had heard of this species of alien, and though no one would dare put a name to them, she knew that Xu'tzўn had slain a number of them.

When a Hunter took down one of these aliens, they marked their skin with the creature's acidic blood as a symbol of ascension among their brethren. This was the same liquid that many Saku-zee used to mark their flesh. Knowing just how much an acid burn would hurt, had Deline rethinking her plan, but when she looked back to see Xu'tzўn looking intently to her, swallowed what fear she was feeling and turned to offer him the file.

The Hunter took the vile, looking to his mate in speculation as he turned the vile about within a deadly hand. When he raised his small eyes to her, he found her smiling to him as she closed her hands over his then took a step back. He watched, clicking softly, as she unlaced her gown just enough to expose the smooth skin above her left breast.

"Del..ine…" Xu'tzўn grumbled once he realized her intentions.

"It's alright," she whispered, reaching up to brush fingers along his jaw. "I want this."

"Will…burn," he stated with words mixed with soft growls and clicks. If he had lips and could frown, Xu'tzўn would have. He glanced down to her exposed skin and pressed a few fingertips over her heart to feel the excited thumping from within.

"I know," she whispered softly as she nodded her head to him. Deline tenderly covered his fingers with her hand to press his palm flat against her. "I have agreed to bond with you, Xu'tzўn. You are my life now, and I want your mark upon me. I want to give you the highest sign of my loyalty."

Xu'tzўn purred as he fingered the vile. After a moment of though, he nodded and stepped back from her so he could open the vile safely, drawing out a metallic rod from within. Once again he turned his dark eyes to her, pausing as he moved the slender rod towards her flesh.

He was concerned, Deline could feel that so she smiled to him, closed her eyes and raised her chin while presenting her flesh to him.

Years ago, Xu'tzўn had marked his own flesh after a great hunt for one of these brutal alien species. Knowing he was about to cause his Saku-zee pain twisted a sick knot within his stomach. Knowing that Deline was willing to put herself through the acidic pain to bear his mark made his pride as a warrior swell greatly. But still, he hesitated with his beady eyes softening in worry. Drawing in a breath, he gave a nod and pressed the small applicator stick to her flesh.

The sound of flesh bubbling beneath the acid burn filled the room followed quickly by the heavy stench burning flesh. Deline sucked in a breath, grimacing to the pain when the acid began to eat away at her skin. The smell from made her ill, but it was the sting that over shadowed the scent. She hissed, biting her bottom lip so not to jerk as her mate slowly ran the acid covered rod down her skin. The mark wasn't intricate or detailed, there was one line that ran down with the end turning up into a flick of a tail. A second line swept out from that first line, then across the top two lines curved over like a half circle yet the top line was shorter than the second beneath it.

Her chest hurt, her skin stung and the smell was nearly too much to handle. But then the pain began to subside as she felt something sticky and cool being spread across the wound. Deline opened her eyes and looked down to see the indented mark, beautiful yet reddened. The burn would heal well now that her mate had spread a salve to the wound, a gooey substance that would help soften the burn and prevent infection.

A touch of a claw beneath her chin drew her gaze forwards. Her mate was gazing at her. "Does…it…hurt?" he asked in his guttural voice as he ran a deadly finger slowly over the untouched edges of the wound.

"A little, but I will not complain."

The Hunter's growling purrs sounded of great pride, and in a swift move Xu'tzўn scooped his mate up into his arms, cradling her against him with the greatest of care. His determined strides took them the short distance to the large bed where he laid her down, and for a moment the Hunter loomed over his mate as he tipped his head left then right while gazing at the mark - his mark. His heart swelled to the painful imprint, but then a gentle touch drew his gaze upwards and he saw that Deline had touched her fingers to the thin membrane between mandibles. The sensitive, thin skin prickled to her touch and drew a rumble of pleasure from Xu'tzўn.

Growling softly, he dipped his head and gently brushed the side of his face along her shoulder. He then came to rest upon his side next to her, yet when she moved to face him, Xu'tzўn gently pushed her back.

Deline frowned as she was eased back. Curiosity knitted her brow till her Yaujta began to run his fingers slowly down her exposed throat. She sighed, eyes fluttering closed and her head tipping back, as she mewed to the delicate trail of claws along her flesh; claws that could rip out a man's throat yet were as gentle as a kitten's claw with her. Deline felt her entire body shudder beneath his deadly, gentle caress, and she whimpered to the feeling of his finger-pads ghosting over the swells of her breasts. Excitement trickled through her from head to toes and her eyes opened to see claws curl to fabric.

Xu'tzўn was so gentle and tender as he slowly drew away the fabric that covered her breasts and his eyes narrowed once she was exposed to him. He didn't hesitate, instead, he was bold and determined. When Xu'tzўn wanted something, he either got his way or took what he so desired, and at this moment he desired her and would take what he wished. Pleased little clicks and sounds echoed from him as he watched his fingers spread over her naked breasts, small compared to the females of his kind but soft, plush and delicate looking and tipped with rosy nipples that hardened against his fingertips.

His mate was trembling. Xu'tzўn could feel her body shaking gently as he continued to move his caress down her, outlining her body. He moved a finger between her breasts, spreading his fingers beneath those plush mounds before running his palm down her ribs. His deadly fingers were oh so gentle as they moved in sweeps, intent upon feeling every little dip of her physique. She was beautiful to him, delicate, tiny and fragile - everything a true Saku-zee is to be.

The Hunter paused his touch upon her abdomen where he watched and felt her breathing lifting and falling. His eyes blinked and with a purr he raised his gaze when Deline pressed a hand over his. She was smiling to him when he looked up.

"Beau…tiful…" Xu'tzўn mimicked the words with a pleased click.

With trembling fingers, Deline began to untie the laces of her gown. She was fumbling so badly that one lace seemed to knot up instead of untying. She grumbled in frustration, huffing as she pulled upon the two strings only to have the knot tighten.

A grumbled chuckle came from Xu'tzўn as he watched her struggle, and to his amusement Deline huffed as a blush took her cheeks. Features scrunched as she sighed giving up on that stubborn knot when all she wanted was to feel more of his touch upon her bare skin. When she turned her pitiful gaze up to her mate, she could see amusement shining within his eyes. The sound of his rumbling chuckles drew a tiny smile from her, and as she watched, the Yaujta curled a claw and with one simply pull cut the tie right apart.

"That's very handy," Deline mewed as she watched, with her blush deepening, her mate pull apart each little tie till the gown was parted open. She sucked in a breath as he pulled open the gown, exposing the rest of her body from bare stomach to sleek legs.

Deline had never been so exposed before for no male had ever seen her, human or other, so lying naked before her mate was thrilling yet frightening at the same time. He could see and touch every part of her, now that she had no defense against this being of incredible power and skill.

Gulping, Deline drew in a quivering breath as Xu'tzўn's touch began to trail lower. She could feel his gaze upon her, trailing a path of fire along her that had moisture pooling within her stomach. Slender legs tightened, pressing together as a little whimper touched her lips. His touch was so close to the apex of her body that prickles suddenly danced her skin.

Xu'tzўn noticed how she pressed her thighs tightly together as if keeping his view from her body. He wasn't too appreciative of her sudden shyness as she was to be willing and open to him, so says the decree Deline and the other Saku-zee live by. Yet here his own mate was wanting to close herself to him, hide her body from him, and that was unacceptable.

Xu'tzўn should be angry at her, punish her for her disobedience, but he couldn't bring himself to doing so. She could be afraid as humans were prone to shifting emotions and thoughts. They are a weak minded species often letting their insecurities and weaknesses dictate their thoughts and their actions. What would she have to be afraid of? Certainly not him, that is, as long as she followed the rules of her own decree.

He took her hands within one of his own, deadly and long fingers curling about her wrist to form a gentle yet firm hold. Xu'tzўn moved Deline's arms up and over her head where he pressed them to the thick pillows above her. He felt her body stiffen, so to ease her worry he dipped his head to run his features over her naked breasts much like the caress of a cat.

Deline moaned and her eyes fluttered closed as her lips parted to allow little gasps and mews that tumbled forth. Every caress sent shocks of delight through her body that within moments the sudden unease she had felt slipped away. She nibbled gently upon her lips as her mate teased her nipples. Though his mouth held no lips and the sharp teeth were exposed, he took a moment to bite her skin.

She tried to move her arms in an attempt to wrap them about him, yet her mate growled and squeezed her hands in a silent order for her to remain still. With a whimper, she forced herself to still even though it was hard for her to stop the swaying dance of her hips. The want to feel a part of her against him burned her blood. Deline shifted, parting her legs just enough that she was able skim a set of bare toes along the outside of a muscular calf. Her lover's skin was smooth and with not an inch of hair covering his unique flesh that was a mixed color of browns and dark greens. Muscles formed from decades of battle tightened beneath her trailing touch along with a pleased rumble from Xu'tzўn.

The want to feel him was so strong that Deline kept shifting her hips, rocking them closer in order to feel one touch of his cool flesh against her. He was taking his time enjoying her that was obvious as he continued to caress his hard features against her body. The claw like edges of his mandibles scraped delicately along her skin with each caressing pass the sides of his face made across her.

She gulped, and a tight knot of heat forced its way down her slender throat as she tried harder to get closer to him.

Xu'tzўn raised his eyes to watch the change in her facial expressions, the way her muscles pulled her lips to twist from one side to the other and the way her eyes fluttered beneath thick lashes. Her sweet lips would part sensually, giving out tiny little moans of pleasure as he continued to touch her. The Yaujta took his time running fingers over her body so he could memorize her form.

Down her stomach he caressed her, down over her pelvis where his deadly hand parted in means of measuring her cervix. Though it was impossible for his species to produce children with members of her species, the thought drifted through his mind. Imagining her belly swollen with his offspring flooded a perverted surge of pleasure through him, visualizing his seed marking her flesh with another symbol of their union.

A tightness coiled heat within him as he ran his eyes along her form. He parted her legs and shifted back upon the bed so he could see the opening of her female body. As was the decree of the Saku-zee Deline's mound was smooth as jaga silk. And brazenly, he skimmed a finger over the curved mound of her flesh then down the outer folds. A whimper and a tremble drew his attention and a proud flame licked at Xu'tzўn upon seeing Deline with her eyes closed and her lips quivering. While he watched rapture take her lovely features, the Predator continued to caress her outer folds till the pads of his fingers were coated in her warm, slick juices.

The females of his species had no lubrication like human females, so he had to prepare Deline's body for his coming penetration. His eyes trailed her body once more to watch his fingers caress her and soon glisten with the slick, finger sticking wetness. The scent of her increasing heat, her succulent desires, flooded his senses and drew a deep growl to rumble from his stomach.

Deline trembled and she whimpered as her mate continued to tease her. Her hips shifted and arched off the bed in a pitiful attempt at seeking out more of his touch as he continued to stroke her and the heat swirling within her stomach. Whatever words were flowing within her mind to herald her pleasure contorted within her throat, resonating as high pitched, tight throated whimpers.

And so she parted her legs a little further for him in a silent request for his touch. He wouldn't deny her, so parting her folds the Predator touched her more intimately this time. With his gazed locked intently on her flesh, he watched the back of his finger tease her and caress her inner folds with great care as to not scrape her delicate flesh with his claw.

Electricity shot through Deline the moment her mate began to caress her swelling flesh. Every pass his touch made upon the trembling bundle of nerves had her body jerking, muscles clenching and body spasming. She moaned in wanton need as her hips twisted while riding his caress.

"Oh…Heaven," Deline moaned then gasped as she suddenly felt something long invading her body. Her eyes flashed down and she looked down to see that her mate had slid a finger into her body. The digit he used had the end claw filed down so not to damage her delicate body, and she was very thankful to that as he began to glide the finger in and out of her slick, hot and tight passage.

Deline winced the deeper her mate's finger probed as her virgin flesh gripped his digit. She knew to expect a moment of discomfort when he first enters her, but she was pleased that her mate was trying to ease her into the mating act by stroking her insides, parting her and opening her so her petite body would accommodate him.

Xu'tzўn had no intention of hurting her. He was no fool. He knew that Deline was what the humans called a 'virgin', that her body was untouched and sealed with a thin membrane that blocked her passage. In fact, when his finger progressed deep enough he could feel the thin barrier of her purity, and when touched, Deline's body jerked and quivered with a wave of insecure pleasure. In the end, her virgin body would not protect her any more for once she was ready for him, he would break through that barrier and claim her as his.

That thought had a want burning so badly within the Yaujta that a dark, possessive growl slid from him. Feeling his body hardening, the Predator focused his mind in an attempt to gain control over himself as he watched his finger slipping in and out of her, preparing her flesh for the swollen part of his body that would be soon within her. When he was sure Deline was ready for him, he drew his digit from her slick passage then moved over her body with his hands gripping her hips. The mating ritual dictated that the breaking of her body would be done with them facing each other, their bodies locked together with her body open and willing to him. Once he was inside of her, he would move to his back thus allowing his Saku-zee to take control of the act and finish their mating.

"Ready yourself…for…me," Xu'tzўn grumbled in that gurgled, clacking voice of his that formed broken words.

Deline, with a trembling hand, nodded to her mate and reached down between her legs. It was her duty in this ritual that she hold herself open for him to enter, an invitation for a willing mating.

So she lay back with her eyes locked upon her mate as he stood back from the bed and began to remove the material that clothed his hips. She was nearly shaking by the time her mate stood naked before her, and there protruding from his body was a throbbing, long and thick shaft. His multicolored erection stood proudly from her mate, jerking and leaking with anticipation.

Deline had seen images of human men when erect in erotic art that was used to teach Saku-zee on how to please a man, but what she saw before her was not the same organ as that of a human male. Xu'tzўn's flesh was much thicker from base to tip and had a swollen, more bulbous head upon it that resembled a circumcised tip, but there were also descending ridges that circled the entire length from the thick tip to the heavy sac that hung beneath. Both panic and fear swept through Deline at the thought of that object piercing her body.

Seeing the change in her eyes from passion to panic brought the Predator to move over his mate. He eased her building unease with a gentle nuzzle of cheek to cheek, a click of mandibles and a grumble of deep pleasing sounds.

Even though her mate was trying to ease her, calm her, Deline couldn't help but feel apprehension twisting tight knots in her belly. She gulped as her lover took one of her hands and slid her fingers between their bodies. He placed her hand upon his shaft and the length responded with a tremble, and Deline gasped as her fingers curled about the hot flesh. He was so thick that her fingers could barely wrap about the girth. However, holding her mate's shaft sent a wave of erotic delight through her and in a moment of mental strength and desire, she began to stroke him.

Xu'tzўn wasn't expecting her to be so bold as to caress him even though she was a willing Saku-zee, one who would do anything to please him. He expected her to be more timid when touching him, though he wouldn't complain as the shy caresses surged pleasure through his body. Xu'tzўn closed his eyes as a rumble of anticipation echoed forth from him, and his chest shook as a trickle of pleasure raced down his spine when he felt her sweet hand exploring his full length, pausing to trace the ridges of his erection.

Finding her strength, encouraged by the eroticism of the moment, Deline's caress grew bolder and harder. She ran a fingertip over the head of his shaft collecting a thick drop of fluid that leaked from the tip. And when she squeezed him and rolled the teased the heavy sac at the base, her mate's hips slowly rocked into her hand.

Deline watched transfixed the intimate interaction. There was a perverse sense of pleasure in watching her mate grind his shaft in and out of her caressing hand, slickening her palm and fingers with pearlish fluid. Her stomach tightened, as did her muscles of her sex, and all she could think about was feeling him enter her and take her.

"Xu'tzўn," Deline mewed hotly, sweetly, as she arched up to press her lips about his alien-esk face. Her voice quivered, and with a shaking hand she guided the tip of his shaft to the opening of her wet channel. "Complete me. Please."

"Plea…se…" He repeated that word till a grown forced its way up his throat as he felt her guide closer and rubbing him against her. And though he desired nothing more than to drive himself into her, the Predator held back, once again reminding himself that there were steps to follow.

With one hand now holding her folds open and the other still wrapped about his shaft, Deline arched her hips in a wanton show of her need for her mate. This is how she was to be, open, willing and wanting.

Xu'tzўn cocked his head to the side as he looked upon the face of his mate to see the clouds of desire caressing her beautiful eyes. He then looked between their bodies to see her opening herself to him. With a breath, he gripped her hips with his hands then slowly pressed himself against her. The slick tip of his shaft met her wet, swollen flesh and easily he slid inwards till inch after inch of his hard length sank into her.

Deline winced and her body tightened instantly to the sensation of the foreign thickness invading her. Muscles clenched about his flesh even as he slipped deeper and deeper, but when he touched her virgin barrier she winced with an uncomfortable gasp. At that moment Xu'tzўn stopped. He leaned down to nuzzle her, grumbling to her in a show of understanding. He didn't want to hurt her, but this had to be done. He had to break her.

Pressing the thin membrane of one cheek to hers, he drew his hips back, and in one thrust of power, tore through that thin barrier to sink himself fully inside of her.

Deline cried out at the moment of flashing discomfort, and her body shook as she felt his body opening her till he was fully embedded within her. He was so long and thick that she swore he felt him come to rest in her belly. She felt as if she was going to split open!

With her body trembling beneath him, the Yaujta pressed himself down atop of her allowing their bodies to touch and calm. He wouldn't move till she was ready. Even though the sensations of her hot, wet flesh spasming about him urged him to continue to take her, he had to keep himself calm.

This moment had to be done correctly.

It took only a few moments for Deline's body to ease, her tight flesh softened about his shaft. With a few deep breaths and the encouragement of the gentle nuzzling from Xu'tzўn, Deline's body soon relaxed. A moan tumbled from her whenever her mate's flesh could be felt jerking and throbbing so deep within her. The sensation of the ridges and his thickness within her stroked the simmering fire once more, flaming the embers of need. Shortly, Deline was wanting to feel him moving again, and when she was ready for more, her hips arched up to rock ever so slightly to him.

That was all the sign Xu'tzўn needed that his mate was ready to continue. With his part of the ritual done, he carefully took her into his arms without breaking their bodies and rolled to his back till Deline was settled atop him. She cried out as her body slid fully down atop his shaft making him snarl from deep within. Her legs tightened about his hips and her body arched in a wave of pleasure.

Groaning inwardly, Xu'tzўn stared at Deline's naked body as she sank fully upon him, impaling her tight flesh about him. He could see his flesh outlined within her slender stomach, and with her thighs parted he could also see the thick base of his shaft pressed intimately against the folds of her flesh.

Taking her hips in his hands, he began to rock her upon him, slowly at first - back and forth. "Mo…ve," he commanded of her with a snarl pressing past his pointed teeth in his open mouth.

He was so deep! So very deep that when he began to move her, Deline felt his buried shaft rubbing against her inner walls. She whimpered some sort of pleasured sound and she pressed her palms to his corded chest where his tight muscles shifted beneath his decorated flesh.

His command did not fall upon deaf hears. Deline heard that guttural order, and in reply her hips began to shift. She danced, rocking slowly forwards then slowly back in a sway of luscious curves. Her hands ran down the tightly corded muscles of her mate's abdomen where sculpted nails curled to his smooth flesh. They bit his body as a wave of pleasure danced through her.

That nip of pain was nothing to the Yaujta. His body was used to much more agony than the tiny nails of his Saku-zee could inflict. In fact, the curl of her nails drew a slight chuckle from him as he ran his own claws along a delicate thigh leaving lines of red. Though he knew he wasn't to harm her in anyway with intent to cause her pain or suffering there was nothing in the law of having a Saku-zee that said he couldn't inflict a tiny little bite of his own claws here and there in the name of pleasure.

And she certainly took his claws as a bit of play as she moaned with a shiver caressing through her. Those beautiful eyes of hers drew open from beneath thick lashes to gaze down upon the creature beneath her. The power that he contained within his deadly body was an aphrodisiac to her as he watched him flexing and shuddering with twisted control. Deline understood that this moment, with him submitting beneath her was her chance to control the beast that he was, but there was a part of her that wanted to release his best and welcome the animalistic hunger she knew rested within him.

A tiny little grin coiled her lips in a deviant little show of want flickering within her eyes. As her hips continued to move, Deline leaned down to boldly run her tongue along the center of his chest. She felt him jerk beneath her as if her move was so unexpected that he shook in shock. Females of his race rarely played with their males during mating. They rarely used ploys of pleasure to increase the ritual of mating as the act between two of their kind was only for reproduction or the female's pleasure.

This moment in time was for the pleasure of the bond between a Saku-zee and her Yaujta.

A little, perhaps too sweet, of a chuckle slipped from Deline's lips as she brushed those soft petals along his chest once again. She nipped at a hard nipple causing a tight groan to come from her mate. To ease the nipped flesh she offered a lick of her tongue back and forth before she kissed a trail upwards till her lips found his neck. There she nibbled and suckled upon the tight column of skin and muscle till her mate was shuddering and clicking with pleasure.

She felt his hands grip her hips till his claws nipped her flesh, then her hips were moving by his motion - a little faster - a little harder. Each time her slick flesh connected with his Deline felt shocks of bliss echo throughout her body. She whimpered against her mate's neck while biting gently at his skin. Her sweet moans and whimpers filled the open room with erotic tones of music with each gentle thrust of Xu'tzўn's hips. She met his thrusts with her hips rocking down and as her mate's deadly grip began to move her faster, replying to his silent encouragement by grinding her trembling sex against him.

Xu'tzўn couldn't hold himself back any more.

He had to touch her.

He had to feel her.

Then again, it was so hard to think when the feel of her lips and teeth dancing along his throat controlled every fiber of his being. He grumbled his approval while tipping his head back in offering of his throat, a sign of submission to her.

Deline's mind began to flitter further and further away from her consciousness. The feeling of her mate moving, thus moving his flesh within her, was pure Heaven. As her body now relaxed and eased around him their union felt oh so wonderful! She ran her hands down his chest, tracing muscles that twitched in response, and with her eyes locked to him, her body never missing a sway, Deline ran her hands over her thighs to the hands that gripped her body.

In her training, she had learned how to please her mate not only in the act of sex through physical feeling but through intimate observation. Yaujta were hunters so their sight was a strong sense within their arsenal of physical adaptation as they saw in spectrums of light and heat that no human could see through their bare eye. She knew that her form only came in an outline of unique heat signatures where the finer details of her body and appearance were lost to Xu'tzўn.

She wanted him to see her through his touch. So she took hold of his large hands that dwarfed her own to run his palms up her stomach, which moved and shifted with each dancing sway of her body, then pressed his hands to her swollen breasts. She moaned upon the instant touch, feeling the rough flesh of his palms teasing her nipples, and her head tipped back as her beautiful eyes closed beneath a flutter of thick lashes.

Xu'tzўn's indented eyes narrowed within their deep sockets as he watched intently, and with great satisfied anticipation, as she openly pressed his hands to her breasts. Deadly and long fingers curled over the firm mounds that filled his hands perfectly. He cupped her, caressing her and teasing her breasts and nipples till Deline was trembling and shaking with her whimpers and moans growing louder and louder.

As her body climbed closer to her release, Deline began to grind herself upon him, seeking desperate release. Where their bodies were joined, she could feel every fiber of the trembling bud being lit on fire with each caress of their joined flesh. Her body gave way from the swaying of her hips to gyrating jerks and frantic pumping up and down.

He could feel the change in her, the way her body began to tighten and clutch him as her movements became more frantic, and her urge for release taking a hold of her. A pleased snarl came from the Predator as he dug his fingers into her breasts with the roughened pads of his digits, then he thrust his hips violently up against his tiny mate.

She squealed in surprise as she tumbled forwards, caught by his deadly hands so to keep her held above him. Bracing herself, Deline gasped, panting wildly, with her eyes locked down upon her mate, and with a deep moan drove herself upon his pumping shaft till her body bucked violently. As a shocked cry tore through her, she closed her eyes and tossed her head back as her body trembled from deep within her soul.

He set up a cruel and almost brutal bumping of his hips, pulling and thrusting his length in and out of her body roughly. Faster - deeper - harder. Over and over Xu'tzўn drove up into her till the outside noises of his world were drowned out by the cries and screams of his mate's pleasure. He too grunted and snarled to the echoing sounds that filled his keen hearing.

What began as slow play of exploration ended in blinding white heat for Deline as her release exploded from within her.

Xu'tzўn once again grabbed her hips and yanked her down keeping her mound flush to him as he ground her roughly to him while bucking up into her. Confusion ran through Deline's mind as he took control of an act that was to be in her hands. But she realized quickly that he was only doing so to show her how to finish him, to push him to his release.

This was pleasure!

Whimpering with a nod, Deline leaned over him, her legs parting wide so she could feel every inch of his body connected to hers. She cried out as a spasm of shock tore through her body. He was moving her so fast and so hard that the muscles in her body threatened to give way, jerking and bouncing uncontrollably with the aid of his powerful thrusts. What Deline felt next she could never have dream of experiencing!

Heat exploded through her, and every muscle in her body came to life as flames raced from that tight knot of heat within her belly. She shook from her very core as a cry of pure rapture sang from her mouth. Throwing her head back, Deline's body bucked then tightened as more and more cries tumbled from her sweet mouth.

The sounds that erupted from the Yaujta were bestial resonances! The depth and the timber tore through the echoing sounds of his mate's cries and the sounds of their slapping flesh. Feeling her body convulse and spasm about him in hot release pushed the Predator to his limit, and he too tumbled into the pit of bliss.

What seemed like hours slowly passing were mere minutes.

Deline had fallen upon her mate as the throws of sexual passion wrapped her within its hot clutches. And as time passed her mind slowly awoke, her eyes blinking open. The room was clouded in a haze that had settled within her eyes, but after a few blinks and a little rub of her hand to them, she was able to see clearer. Then a hand was upon her, stroking slowly up along her back in a gentle and tender caress.

Mewing, Deline's mind reminded her she was still upon her mate's body and that his flesh was still embedded within her, softer now. She stretched herself upon him like a kitten and nearly purred as he continued to stroke her body.

"De…lin…e…."

That guttural pronunciation of her name drew her eyes upwards, and she smiled sleepily while reaching up to caress fingertips along the thin membrane of her mate's right cheek. Xu'tzўn was looking down to her and she could see a look of soft concern reflecting in his eyes. She arched up to touch a kiss to his cheek, wishing only to ease his worry that he may have hurt her.

With a contented sigh, she rested back to him, nestling her head to his shoulder. Deline closed her eyes as she contented herself with listening to the strong pounding of his rhythmic heart. With the touch of her mate moving upon her, coaxing and comforting her, she was - within minutes - sounds asleep.

As his Saku-zee's breathing eased and her body relax, Xu'tzўn glanced down to see that she had been pulled into the lull of sleep. She was so very tiny, so delicate and fragile. Yet in their first mating he discovered that Deline would be willing to push her body to her physical limits to experience the boundaries of pleasure with him.

Yes, Xu'tzўn was lucky to have found her and blessed that Deline had chosen him.

He would see to it that her life would be protected.

She was, after all, his life.

21


End file.
